Das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten
by Rubics Cube
Summary: 16 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg reisen Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli, nach Haradwaith. Denn neue Unruhen drohen Mittelerde und nur mit Hilfe der kriegerischen Südländer ist ein Sieg möglich. Doch auch in Haradwaith gibt es Probleme, die es zuerst abzuwenden gilt
1. Prolog

Das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten

16 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg reisen Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli, nach Haradwaith. Denn neue Unruhen drohen Mittelerde und nur mit Hilfe der kriegerischen Südländer ist ein Sieg möglich. Doch auch in Haradwaith gibt es Probleme, die es zuerst abzuwenden gilt.

Disclaimer: Orte so wie die Elbensprache und auch die meisten Charakter gehören alle nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien, schließlich ist das ja eine Fanfiction.

Prolog

In der Halle des Königs von Gondor haben sich Gimli, Gandalf und Legolas eingefunden.

„Meine Freunde. Es freut mich dass ihr gekommen seid.

Wie ihr wisst ziehen feindliche Krieger von der Nördlichen Öde gen Süden und haben uns den Krieg erklärt. Der Ered Mithrin ist von ihnen bereits überquert und sie sind keine 3 Tagesmärsche von Düsterwald entfernt.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort standhalten können.", berichtete Aragorn seinen früheren Gefährten.

„Die Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg werden die Eindringlinge schon zurück schlagen.", meinte Gimli.

„Und auch die Waldelben werden die Feinde am vorwärts kommen hindern.", bestätigte Legolas.

„So einfach ist es nicht, ich selbst habe einige Truppe zur Unterstützung ziehen lassen. Aber wir haben hier eine Übermacht gegen uns.

Seit 16 Jahren hat sich unser Land darum bemüht sich von den Wunden die Sauron geschlagen hat zu erholen, die Leute sind nicht wieder bereit für einen Krieg. Die Nördliche Öde allerdings hat sich für diesen Kampf schon lange gewappnet, alleine werden wir untergehen.", erklärte Aragorn.

„Und was schlägst du nun vor?" wollte Gandalf wissen der sich auf seinen weißen Stab gestützt den König ansah.

„Wir werden die Völker Mittelerdes vereinigen, wie schon zuvor, gemeinsam können wir vielleicht gewinnen. Wenn wir einen strategisch gut gewählten Platz finden können wir ihre Übermacht vielleicht besiegen."

„Ich denke nicht dass es so einfach geht. Wir kämpfen hier nicht nur gegen die Krieger der Nördlichen Öde sondern gegen etwas viel stärkeres. Die Soldaten sind nur der Auftakt zu etwas viel Verheerenderes.", unterbrach ich Gandalf.

„Was meinst du damit Gandalf?", wollte Aragorn wissen.

„Ich meine dass Mittelerde alleine kaum die Kraft aufbringen wird sich gegen das zu rüsten was uns bevorsteht ."

„Wenn du etwas über die Gefahren weißt die kommen musst du es mir sagen.", behaarte Aragorn.

„Ich weiß etwas aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", widersprach der Zauberer.

„Mittelerde ist in Gefahr, Gandalf. Ich muss wissen was das für eine Gefahr ist und wie bedrohlich sie ist."

„Die Gefahr ist so bedrohlich das ich aus dem Westen wieder nach Mittelerde gesandt wurde. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen.", beendete er das Gespräch.

„Bei Elbereth, was steht uns bevor wenn Mithrandir aus den heiligen Landen zurück kehren musste.", überlegte Legolas laut.

„Leid und Trauer, Herr Elb, Leid und Trauer.", antwortete Gandalf.

„Aber an wenn sollen wir und wenden wenn Mittelerde alleine nicht siegen kann?", fragte der König.

Der alte Zauberer sah auf. „An die Krieger aus Haradwaith."

„Haradwaith?" empörte sich Gimli. „Wir sollen uns mit jenen verbünden die gegen uns kämpfen?"

„Der Plan ist riskant aber wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Es stimmt das sich die Völker aus Haradwaith im Dritten Zeitalter gegen uns gestellt haben, aber viel hat sich seither geändert. Das Süderland hat einen neuen König, der uns vielleicht zu Hilfe kommt. Außerdem wird Haradwaith nicht verschont bleiben wenn Gondor einmal genommen ist."

„Ich stimme Gandalf zu.", sagte Aragorn. „Wir müssen es zuminderst versuchen. Und deswegen bitte ich euch, meine Freunde, als Boten nach Haradwaith zu ziehen und dem König die Lage zu schildern. Gandalf, du bist aus dem Westen gekommen um die Gefahr abzuwenden, sag dem König so viel wie es dir möglich ist er muss wissen, das er uns vertrauen kann. Gimli, Legolas, auch euch bitte ich dem König davon zu überzeugen wie wichtig die Zusammenarbeit ist.

Ich werde alles für eure Reise herrichten lassen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war mal der Prolog, das ist meine erste Fanfiction also bitte reviews.

So den Fehler mit dem Prolog und Epilog hab ich jetzt beseitigt. So ein dummer Fehler und er fällt mir nicht auf kopfschüttel. Danke Celebne.


	2. Das Gesetz vom Gleichgewicht

Das Gesetz vom Gleichgewicht

10 Tage folgten die drei Wanderer nun der Harad-Straße und überquerten gegen Mittag den Fluss Poros.

Doch obwohl es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte waren sie langsamer vorangekommen als eingeplant. Die Pferde mit denen sie gekommen waren, konnten auf dem dicht bewachsenen Weg nicht schnell vorankommen, woraufhin die Gefährten abstiegen und sie am Halfter neben sich herführten. Bereits zwei Tage lagen sie ihm Rückstand ihres eigentlichen Zeitplans.

„Die Straße scheint nicht mehr häufig gebraucht zu werden", meinte Gimli und schlug einer großen Kletterpflanze die Äste ab, die sich über den Weg gespannt hatten.

„Seit dem Krieg im Drittenzeitalter haben sich die Haradren nicht mehr nach Gondor begeben und auch von uns hat es keine gegeben die nach Süden gereist sind. Es bestand ja auch nie Grund dazu.", erklärte Gandalf.

„Und du glaubst der jetzige König wird uns im Krieg helfen?", wollte Legolas wissen.

„Nun ich kann nicht sagen das ich mir dessen sicher bin, aber König Krege ist soviel ich gehört habe aufgeschlossen und vorausblickend, er wird uns zuminderst anhören."

„Anhören ist schön und gut, aber was kommt danach.", grummelte Gimli und die Gemeinschaft ging schweigend weiter.

Als die Nacht einbrach schlugen die Drei ihr Lager auf.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre dauert es nicht mehr länger als vier Tage und wir kommen nach Haradwaith.", sagte Gandalf und begutachtete die Karte die er mitgenommen hatte.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Gandalf. Unsere Leute werden wahrscheinlich schon kämpfen.", gähnend stocherte der Zwerg im Feuer. „Willst du uns nicht sagen was für eine Gefahr aus dem Norden kommt?"

„Ihr seid zu neugierig Herr Zwerg, wenn ich es euch sagen könnte dann hätte ich das bereits getan."

„Aber irgendetwas kannst du uns doch erzählen."

„Nur das es eine uralte Macht ist, die schon lange existiert und bis vor kurzem in tiefen Schlaf lag. Solange sie schlief konnte sie auch kein Unheil bringen."

„Dann müssen wir sie also nur wieder einschläfern?" fragte Legolas.

„Was heißt da einschläfern? Wir zerstören sie auf das sie nie mehr wieder kommt."

Der Zauberer machte ein ernstes Gesicht: „Ich fürchte so einfach wird es nicht meine Freunde. Noch weiß man nicht wie man die Macht zerstören kann, den gegen sie wurde noch nicht gekämpft. Eins ist jedoch gewiss, diese Reise dient nicht nur dazu den König von Haradwaith dazu zu bringen an unserer Seite zu kämpfen, sondern auch um eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Bedrohung abzuwenden."

„Mithrandir, heißt das, du weißt nicht wie man diese seltsame Macht besiegen kann?"

„Das heißt es Legolas, aber ich bin zuversichtlich die Antwort in Haradwaith zu finden."

Gimli war bei diesen Worten aufgesprungen: „Und was ist wenn wir die Antwort nicht finden, was ist wenn es gar keine Antwort gibt?"

„Es wird eine Antwort geben, es gibt immer eine Antwort, so ist das Gesetz des Gleichgewichts.", lächelte Gandalf.

Als sowohl Legolas als auch Gimli ihn ratlos anblickten seufzte Gandalf: „Das Gesetz des Gleichgewichts beschäftig sich mit der Beziehung von Licht und Schatten, von Gut und Böse, von Schwarz und Weiß, von Gedeih und Verderb, von Tag und Nacht und so weiter und so weiter. Eben Gegensätzen. Nun ist es aber so das diese beiden immer im Streit stehen; Egal wie oft man das Böse besiegt es kehrt immer wieder, wenn auch in anderen Gestalten. Und egal wie viele Opfer das Böse auch fordert, immer wieder erhebt sich jemand und kämpft für seine Sache. Das alles hat etwas mit dem Gleichgewicht zu tun. Die Schatten können nicht ohne Licht bestehen und das Licht kann nicht ohne die Schatten existieren; sie brauchen einander auch wenn sie einander bekämpfen. Ab und zu gewinnt eine Kraft die Oberhand doch noch nie hat eine Seite für immer gesiegt."

„Das ist aber ein trauriger Gedanke, immer wenn man den Frieden erringt so weiß man dass er wieder zerstört wird.", meinte Gimli.

„So kann man es sehen, wenn man will. Aber ich finde den Gedanken, das selbst wenn man von Dunkelheit umgeben ist, man doch weiß das irgendwo ein Ort ist, der dafür um so heller scheint, viel tröstender."

„Mithrandir hat Recht Gimli, man kann auch das Gute daran sehen."

„Das stimmt, es gibt immer zwei Seiten, und wenn man auch keine ganz zerstören kann, kann man sich doch entscheiden auf welcher man stehen will."

„Wenn ihr beide so zuversichtlich seid, dann werde auch ich daran glauben das wir die Antwort rechtzeitig finden, aber nun last uns schlafen die Nacht ist schon weit fortgeschritten."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haradren- Südländer

So das erste Kapitel von meiner Geschichte, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Zwar würde ich jetzt gerne behaupten mir wäre das Gesetz vom Gleichgewicht selbst eingefallen aber das ist nur meine Formulierung der Chaos-Theorie in eine Geschichte eingebaut. :-)

Reviews sind sehr erwünscht, damit ich weiß ob ich weiter schreiben soll, oder damit nur meine Zeit verschwende. lol


	3. Die ersten Schritte in der Wüste

Die ersten Schritte in der Wüste

„Seht ihr den Fluss dort vorne?", fragte Gandalf „Das ist ein Ärmelkanal aus dem Nurnen-meer welches in Mordor liegt. Er markiert die Grenze von Süd- Gondor und Haradwaith."

Die drei kamen schließlich zu einer Brücke die quer über den Fluss führte. Als die Gefährten sie überschritten hatten Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli das gebiet von Gondor endgültig verlassen.

„Die Pflanzen wachsen hier immer spärlicher.", stellte Legolas fest. „Wisst ihr was das bedeutet?"

Der Zwerg rieb sich die Hände: "Das wir wieder reiten können."

„Dass sich das Klima hier verändert, die Pflanzen können den Temperaturen hier nicht standhalten."

„Na und? Was kümmert's uns? Wir haben Proviant, Pferde und sehen endlich wieder was 20 Zentimeter vor uns passiert."

„Dennoch, einen so drastischen Klimawechsel hab ich nie bemerkt. Sieh, auf der anderen Seite von dem Fluss wuchern Kletterpflanzen, doch hier kommen gerade einmal ein zwei Triebe, von diesen Pflanzen durch."

„Pah, Klimawechsel hin oder her, ich spür nichts und so lange es nur die Pflanzen und nicht die Zwerge betrifft ist mir egal was überhaupt los ist."

„Zugegeben ich spüre auch nicht das sich das Klima hier so schnell ändert aber was sonst ist verantwortlich dass hier weniger Pflanzen sind?", wollte der Elb wissen.

„Ich glaube dort vorne bekommt ihr eure Antwort, Herr Elb.", meinte Gandalf und deutete mit seinem Stab auf eine dunkle Wolke die schnell näher kam.

Gimli kniff seine Augen zusammen um die Wolke besser sehen zu können,„Was ist das?"

„Es sind Tiere, hörst du denn nicht das Schlagen ihrer Flügel?", antwortete Legolas.

Und es stimmte, schon wenige Augenblicke später erkannte man die schwarz-.schimmernden Panzer von Käfern. Sie waren kaum größer als die Faust eines Kleinkindes und gänzlich Schwarz. Dicht gedrängt flogen die Insekten nebeneinander und erweckten den Anschein von aufgewirbelter Asche.

Die Gefährten beobachteten die Erscheinung der sich stetig nähernden Käfer.

„Sag Gandalf, sind diese Käfer gefährlich?" misstrauisch begutachtete Gimli die Käfer.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten uns vielleicht etwas zurück ziehen, es ist nicht gut die Natur zu stören.", schlug der Zauberer vor.

Im selben Augenblick stürzte sich der Schwarm auf eine der Kletterpflanzen und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war nicht einmal der Stamm davon übrig.

Doch den drei Boten blieb nicht viel Zeit ihre Entdeckung zu verdauen, denn nachdem die Käfer eine weitere Pflanze abgefressen hatten, stürzten sie sich auf einen der Proviant Säcke die Gimlis Pferd bei sich trug und die Gefährten waren bald von den Angreifern umgeben. Das rauschen der Flügel war nun zu einem Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm angeschwollen.

„He da,", brüllte der Zwerg, doch seine Axt, mit der er nach den Insekten schlug, zeigte keine große Wirkung.

„Runter mit euch." Eine Feuerkugel schoss auf die schwarze Wolke zu, welche daraufhin Brandt fing.

Das Wiehern von Pferden und das Geräusch von Hufschlägen mischte sich mit dem unerträglichen Gestank von Verbrannten Insekten.

Rauch stieg auf und erschwerte es den am Boden liegenden Gimli und Legolas etwas zu erkennen. Seine Elbenaugen ermöglichten es Legolas jedoch, trotzt des ganzem Qualms, die hoch aufragende Statur Gandalfs der seinen Stab erhoben hatte, zu erblicken.

Nachdem sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, standen die beiden hustend auf.

„Musste das sein?", beschwerte sich Gimli und befreite seinen Bart von der Erde die sich darin verfangen hatte.

„Legolas sieh nach den Pferden und dem Proviant, wir werden noch gut fünf Tage reiten müssen bis wir an etwas Essbares kommen."

Der Zauberer Bückte sich und hob einen der schwarzen Panzer auf, er glänzte wie zuvor doch schien er keinen Schaden davon getragen zu haben, das innere hingegen war jedoch verkohlt.

„Wir haben gut zwei drittel unseres Gepäcks verloren", berichtete Legolas „Außerdem ist eines der Pferde durch gegangen." Er zeigte auf die Hufabdrücke auf dem Boden, die eines der Pferde auf der Flucht vor dem Feuer hinterlassen hatte.

Gandalf trat zu dem Elb und begutachtete das was von ihrem Proviant übrig geblieben war.

„Ich weiß nicht ob wir es schaffen, wenn wir sparsam mit dem Essen umgehen können wir sieben Tage durchhalten aber das Wasser macht mir Sorgen. Wir werden bald in die Wüste kommen und dort werden wir jeden Tropfen brauchen."

„Wir könnten zurückgehen und uns etwas von dem Flusswasser nehmen.", schlug Legolas vor.

„Nein, die Macht Mordors mag zwar gebrochen sein, aber der Fluss findet seinen Ursprung mitten in dem verfluchten Land, nicht einmal wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dem Tot und dem Wasser hätte würde ich einen Schluck nehmen. Das Wasser welches dort fließt ist mit dem bösen Geist Saurons vergiftet.", widersprach Gandalf. „Wir werden es so versuchen müssen, die Zukunft hängt von dem gelingen dieser Mission ab und wir haben nur wenig Zeit."

Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli entschieden sich dafür, einem der Tiere den ganzen verbliebenen Proviant aufzuladen, da das andere Pferd nun zwei Reiter, Legolas und Gimli, tragen musste.

Die drei machten sich weiter auf nach Süden, der Harad- Straße folgend. Nach dem zweiten Tag begann sich die Landschaft zu ändern, der kahle Boden wich langsam der großen Wüste die sich über ganz Haradwaith streckte. Pflanzen wuchsen nun überhaupt nicht mehr und kein einziges Lebewesen kreuzte den Weg der Gefährten.

„Wohin führst du uns Gandalf?", erkundigte sich Legolas, als der Zauberer sich von der Harad- Straße abwandte „Wir sollten lieber auf der Straße bleiben, die Pferde werden es im Sand nur schwerer haben."

Gandalfs Pferd machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sein Vorderhuf versank augenblicklich bis zu dessen Knie.

Schnell war der Weise aus dem Sattel gestiegen und führte das Tier zurück auf den Weg.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn die Karte stimmt dann müsste dort hinten ein Dorf liegen, aber anscheinend haben wir so und so keine Möglichkeit dort hinzugelangen.", seufzte er und ritt wieder, vor Legolas und Gimli, die Straße entlang.

Die Straße, die vor geraumer Zeit angelegt worden war, erwies sich als einzige Möglichkeit die Wüste zu passieren. Die Steine, aus denen sie erschaffen wurde, waren zwar mit der Zeit von Sand überlagert worden, doch bot sie für die Pferde genügend halt um darauf zu marschieren.

Nach jedem Meter ragte ein, mit einem gelben Tuch, markierter Pfosten in die Höhe und kennzeichnete so die Straße.

Am fünften Tag war das Wasser alle und die Pferde wurden unruhig.

„Gandalf, lange können wir nicht mehr weiterreiten, die Tiere sind erschöpft und ohne Wasser werden sie zu Grunde gehen.", sagte Legolas.

„Zu Fuß werden wir es aber nicht schaffen, es sind noch ungefähr 26 Stunden wie das Pferd galoppiert. Allerdings glaube ich nicht das unsere Pferd noch genügend Kraft für so einen langen Sprint haben, also würde ich sagen wir brauchen mindesten doppelt so lang."

„52 Stunden, das sind gut zwei Tage; und das ganze ohne Wasser. Ich glaube wir wären besser dran uns ein Grab auszuheben.", meinte der Zwerg.

Doch nach einer Pause, in der die Gefährten beschlossen hatten den Weg zu riskieren, wurde die Reise fortgesetzt. Und Obwohl die Pferde geschwächt waren kamen sie gut voran.

In den frühen Morgenstunden, erblickten die drei endlich die Stadtmauern von Minenque, sie war der sitz von König Krege und galt in Gondor als Hauptstadt Haradwaith.

Von den Stadtmauern ragten Rot- Gelbe Flaggen in den Himmeln, welche das Zeichen von König Krege, einen Haradren-Fuchs, trugen.

Der Haradren-Fuchs war früher in der gesamten Wüste heimisch gewesen, doch nach und nach zogen sie sich in die Gebiete von Weit- Harad zurück, wo ihnen keiner der Jäger folgte. Die Haradren-Füchse besaßen, anders als die Füchse im Norden, ein bläulich- silbernes Fell, welches sie zu einem beliebten Ziel für Jäger machte.

Gandalf blickte zu den beiden anderen: „Hört mir zu, wenn wir zum König gebracht werden sollten, dann müsst ihr einige Sachen wissen. Hier verbeugt man sich nicht, sondern legt die Rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter. Das symbolisiert das man in Frieden kommt, da so die Wachen des Königs immer die Schwerthand des Ankömmlings sehen können.

Weiteres müsst ihr dem König immer in die Augen blicken, für die Haradrim bedeut es Unaufrichtigkeit und Furcht wenn man den Blick während eines Gesprächs senkt."

Gimli kniff ein Auge zusammen und sagte zu Legolas: „Wenn wir zum König gebracht werden sollten klingt nicht sehr optimistisch in meinen Ohren."

Doch Legolas antworte dem Zwerg nicht und folgte dem erschöpften Pferd Gandalfs in Richtung Stadt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das dritte Kapitel ist jetzt fertig.

Ich hoffe immer noch auf Reviews, also bitte sagt mir wie ihr die Geschichte findet.

Hoffentlich hab ich jetzt alle das- dass Fehler gefunden. Danke für den Hinweis May20.


	4. Farben eines Landes

Erst mal danke für die Reviews Celebne und May20.

Ich probiere so gut es geht zu beschreiben was ich denke, allerdings wollte ich mich nie ein ganzes Kapitel mit fast nur Beschreibung aufhalten, tja wird nichts mit dem was ich will, wie ich jetzt beim schreiben merke.

--------------------------------------------------------

Farben eines Landes

Bald erreichten die drei das Tor welches fest verschlossen vor ihnen aufragte.

„Monom on hir ala lugwar sin Kereg."² schalte eine Stimme von der Befestigungsmauer.

Die Reiter hielten ihre Pferde an und Gandalf hisste eine Flagge mit dem Wahrzeichen Gondors, welche Aragorn ihm vor der Abreise gegeben hatte und die Gefährten als Boten auszeichnete.

„Sprecht wer seit ihr.", forderte der Wächter in der gemeinsamen Sprache des Westens.

„Gandalf, der Weiße nennt man mich und mit mir reisen Legolas Thranduils Sohn, Prinz von Düsterwald, so wie Gimli Gloins Sohn, Zwerg vom Einsamenberg.", stellte Gandalf sie vor „Wir sind Boten von König Elessar aus Gondor."

„Was wollt ihr in Minenque?", erklang es von den Mauern

„Wir bringen eine Botschaft für König Kereg."

„Wie lautet sie?"

„Die Botschaft ist für den König und nicht für die Stadtwache.", antwortete der Zauberer.

Der Wachposten verschwand und kurze Zeit darauf öffnete sich das große Tor. Acht Soldaten, jeweils vier an einer Seite, schoben die Torflügel beiseite. Alle samt waren sie hoch gewachsen, und hatte braune bis rote Haut, ihre Haare wurden durch ein schwarzes Tuch verdeckt welches um ihren gesamten Kopf gewickelt war. Sie trugen dunkel rote Gewänder auf denen das Wappen von König Kereg eingearbeitet war.

Nachdem das Tor vollständig offen war stellten sie sich an den Rand und zwei weitere Soldaten kamen auf die drei Reiter zu. Diese trugen einen Brustpanzer, der aus einem Geflecht von getrockneten Sisalfasern bestand und mit großen Knochenstücken versehen war. Am Rücken lief der Panzer zu einem Umhang zusammen, der dieselbe tief rote Farbe hatte wie die Uniform der anderen Männer.

Die beiden Uniformierten richteten ihre Sperre, deren schwarze Spitzen aus Obsidian gefertigt wurden, auf die beiden Reittiere der Gefährten.

„Sagtest du nicht man würde uns zumindest rein lassen oder so?", fragte der Zwerg.

„Ruhe.", forderte einer der Wachen. „Höret; so ist Königs Keregs Anordnung: Der König ist gewillt euch anzuhören, doch ist er momentan beschäftig. Er erlaubt euch, einstweilen die Stadt zu betreten, jedoch ist es euch nicht gestattet Waffen oder eure Pferde mit euch zu führen, ihr werdet sie den Wachposten hier überlasen, der sie in Verwahrung nehmen wird."

Die beiden Soldaten ließen keinen Zweifel dass des Königs Anordnung Gesetz war und beobachteten jede Bewegung der drei und nicht einmal Gimli weigerte sich seine Axt an einen der Haradrim zu übergeben, selbst wenn man ihm ansah dass es nur mit großen Widerwillen geschah.

Die Wächter führten ihre Aufgabe mit viel Haltung durch und ließen sich, während sie die Pferde übernahmen, nicht eine einzige Gefühlsregung ansehen. Und obwohl sie die selbe Diskretion bei der Waffen Übergabe an den Tag legte wie bei den Pferden, so sah man doch in ihren Augen wie erstaunt sie über die Kriegsgeräte der Gefährten waren.

Auch den Soldaten mit den Brustpanzern schien dieses Aufgefallen zu sein, denn als sie sich von dem Tor entfernt hatte sprach der eine: „Ich muss mich für das unangebrachte Verhalten der Torwachen entschuldigen, hier bei uns gibt es kein Stahl und auch Metall erwerben wir nur im Tauschhandel mit den Ostlingen. Seit jedoch versichert das eurer Waffen bestens verwahrt sind."

Von den Zwei Uniformierten geführt besichtigten die drei Minenque.

Bereits um diese Uhrzeit herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben in den Gassen. Die Haradrim denen sie begegneten waren alle samt groß und hatte dieselbe rötlich braune Hautfarbe wie die Torwachen.

Die meisten von ihnen hatten schwarze, glatte Haare und trugen entweder ebenfalls schwarze oder senffarbene Gewänder. Der Schmuck der Frauen setzte sich meist aus einer dicken Knochenkette, die mehrmals um den Hals geschlungen wurde, und einem hölzernen Armband zusammen.

Manche der Männer hatten sich ihre Haare abgeschoren und ihren kahlen Kopf mit weißen Mustern verziert. Ab und zu waren auch Leute mir braunen Haaren sichtbar, doch sie stellten eine klare Minderheit gegenüber den anderen da.

Wo immer die Wachen die Gefährten auch hinführten traten die Menschen auf die Seite und legten ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

Die Häuser der Haradrim waren schmucklos und kahl, bis auf ein senfgelbes Tuch, das wie ein Baldachin über den Haustüren angebracht war. Die Türen waren aus Bambusrohr und Sisal gearbeitet, welches mit einer Art Teer an dem Sandstein, aus welchem die Häuser bestanden, angebracht war. Meistens hatten die Häuser zwei Stöcke und viereckige Fenster, die einfach in den Stein hinein gehauen waren.

Die Straßen in Minenque waren ebenfalls aus Sandstein errichtet, wobei die schmalen Gassen zwischen den Häusern nur aus dem Sand der Wüste bestanden.

Irgendwann kamen sie an einer großen Menschenansammlung vorbei die allesamt zu dem Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes drängten. Doch die Wachen führten sie weiter, tiefer in die Stadt hinein und allmählich begann sich die Umgebung zu verändern. Die Menschen trugen nun öfters rote und gelbe Umhänge und auch die Tücher über den Türen wurden größer und bunter. Selbst der Schmuck hatte sich geändert, die Ketten der Frauen waren nun des öfteren mir blauen Muscheln oder schwarzen Obsidianen verschönert. Auch Ohrringe, aus Knochen oder Zähnen von Tieren bestehend, wurden verwendet und die Mehrzahl der Leute hier trug ein Tuch über den Kopf.

„Zuerst alles schwarz und nun rot und gelb, an was das wohl liegen mag.", wunderte sich der Zwerg und kratze sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Die Farben und der Schmuck zeigen den Rang eines Haradrim. Wir stellen unsere Kleidung aus den Fasern einer Pflanze her die in Haradwaith sehr häufig wächst. Wird der Stoff nicht gefärbt so behält er die senffarbene Tönung der Pflanze. Eine billige Methode den Stoff zu färben besteht darin Käferschalen zu zermahlen und mit Sisalsaft zu vermengen, dadurch entstehen die schwarzen Gewänder.

Aus den Früchten einiger anderer Pflanzen erhalten wie die roten und gelben Farbstoffe, da diese Pflanzen jedoch mehr Wasser benötigen können sich nur die reicheren Bürger bunte Umhänge leisten. Kopftücher werden auch nur von den Reichen getragen, denn sie werden aus einem bestimmten Leder gefertigt und dienen als Schutz vor der Sonne, die Haare sind nicht stark genug die Kopfhaut vor den Strahlen der Mittagssonne zu bewahren. Auch der Schmuck ist bei den reichen anderes. Knochen und Bambus sind die billigen Materialien, Muscheln und Obsidiane hingegen sind selten.

Aufgrund dieser Unterschiede ist die Stadt in drei Teile eingeordnet, bei den Mauern wohnen die armen und die reichen weiter im Stadtinneren, der dritte Teil, die Mitte, ist der Sitz des Königs.", erklärte einer der Soldaten, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden.

„Wenn die Haare für die armen der Schutz vor der Sonne ist, wie kommt es das einige Männer sich eine Glatze geschoren haben?", fragte Legolas.

„Sie tun das aus Verehrung zu den Mahud. Jenen starken Kriegern die weit im Westen auf traditionelle Weiße, ihr Leben lang in der Savanna leben und so ihre Kraft beweißen. In jedem Teil der Stadt gibt es welche die die Mahud verehren wir nennen sie die Obrem Mahud. In eurer Sprache könnte das „Die Schüler der Mahuds" heißen."

Die Soldaten machten halt vor einem großer Mauer halt, welche um den Palast errichtet war, ein Gitter aus Knochen stellte das Tor zum Hofe des Königs da.

„La soreg Ama a Gondor, ethen Jul ik Hamen sin Kereg." ³ rief der Uniformierte und sogleich wurde das Gitter hinauf gezogen.

„Geht hinein, die Palastwache wird euch weiter führen." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die beiden Soldaten um und waren ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden.

Die drei betraten den Hof des Palastes und wurden gleich von drei weiteren Wachen abgepasst. Diese Trugen, dasselbe rote Gewand wie all die anderen Soldaten, jedoch darüber eine reichlich verzierte Rüstung, die ihren ganzen Oberkörper und ihren Rücken bedeckte. Außerdem trugen sie ein Tuch, das wie ein Kragen um ihren Hals lang und bis zu ihren Schultern reichte, es war in den Farben von König Kereg gehalten, rot und gelb.

Die Palastwachen trugen außerdem einen Kopfschmuck aus Knochen und Zähnen bestehend, der sich wie ein Kranz über ihren Schädel legte und mit Sisal zusammen gehalten wurde.

Sie deuteten den Gefährten ihnen zu folgen und schritten zu dem großen Palast der vor ihnen aufragte. Er war nicht so schmucklos wie die anderen Gebäude. Die Fenster waren in verschiedenen kunstvollen Formen geschnitten und die Wände waren mit schwarzen Schriftzeichen und Fresken verziert. Auf jedem Turm des Gebäudes war eine Flagge mit dem Abbild des Haradren- Fuchs angebracht, das von der Sonne beschienen wurde.

Die drei wurden von den Palastwachen in einen Garten geführt und angewiesen dort zu warten, bis der König sie rufen ließ.

In dessen Mitte des Gartens befand sich ein Brunnen der bis zum Rand mit klarem Wasser gefüllt war.

Hauptsächlich wuchsen Ölbäume und Sisalpflanzen in dem Garten doch auch Gerste, Sesam und Maniok war vorzufinden. Im Gegensatz zu der restlichen Stadt wirkte hier alles Prunkvoll, selbst die Wege waren alle gepflastert und von dem Sand befreit worden. An jeder Ecke stand ein Wachposten der seinen Blick auf die übrige Stadt gerichtet hatte und sich nicht von der immer höher steigenden Sonne stören ließ.

Bis zum späten Vormittag saßen Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf in dem Garten des Königs und besprachen was sie ihm sagen sollten und wie sie sich am Hofe des Haradrims- Königs zu verhalten hatten.

Nach einiger Zeit kam einer der Palastwachen zu ihnen und forderte sie auf, ihm zu ihrer Audienz, beim König zu Folgen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

² Monom on hir ala lugwar sin Kereg - Halt, wer reitet auf der Straße Königs Kereg.

³ La soreg Ama a Gondor, ethen Jul ik Hamen sin Kereg – Hier sind die Boten aus Gondor, öffnet das Tor auf Anordnung König Keregs.

Nein diese Sprache gibt es nicht, aber die Haradrim werden ja wohl auch eine eigene Sprache bekommen dürfen, oder:- )

Dieses Kapitel war bis jetzt das schwierigste zu schreiben und eigentlich wollte ich es weglassen da nicht viel passiert, außer dass die Haradrim beschrieben werden, aber dann hab ich doch anders entschieden, da ich ja schlecht eine Geschichte über die Haradrim schreiben kann ohne diese zu erwähnen.

Ja, was gibt es noch zu sagen? Für jene die sich in Ökologie nicht so auskennen; Sisal ist eine Pflanze die bei nur wenig Wasser benötigt und deswegen auch in trockenen Gebieten wächst.


	5. Der König von Haradwaith

Nach langer Zeit wieder ein Kapitel, ich weiß ich hab lang gebracht, aber ich hatte die totale Schreibblockade und ziemlich viel Stress. Naja ich wird da jetzt nicht lang herum nerven hier ist einfach das neue Kapitel:

Der König von Haradwaith

Die drei folgten dem Hauptmann der Palastwache über die gepflasterten Wege und betraten kurz darauf den riesigen Palast dessen Eingang ein bunt verziertes Tor bildete.

Die Gefährten wurde durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen geführt, an jeder Ecke war eine Wache postiert, doch die disziplinierten Haradrimkämpfer zeigten keine Gefühlsregung als Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli an ihnen vorbei schritten.

Nach einem längeren Fußmarsch hielt der Hauptmann vor einer weiteren großen Türe, er blickte die Gefährten eindringlich an. „So wisset ihr treten nun vor König Kereg, der vierzehnte König diese Reiches, ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten euer Anliegen vorzutragen, seid euch stets bewusst, dass, auch wenn keine Wachen im Thronsaal stehen, in diesem Gebäude genügend Männer postiert sind um jegliche Angriffe abwehren zu können."

„Wir werden an eure Worte denken, Hauptmann.", antwortete Gandalf.

Auf eine Handbewegung des Wächters wurden die Türflügel geöffnet und die Gemeinschaft betrat den Raum.

Der Raum war, wie auch der Rest des Palastes, ziemlich groß und reich verziert. Vier Statuen waren in dem Zimmer aufgestellt wobei alle in eine andere Himmelsrichtung blickten und somit mit dem Rücken zu den Hereinkommenden standen. Anders als im Norden saß der König auf keinen Thron sondern in der Mitte eines aus schwarzen Steinen angelegten Kreis. Königs Keregs Gesicht war streng und seine Augen spiegelten Wachsamkeit wieder, das Schwert, das auf seinen Knien ruhte unterstrich diese Wirkung nur. Er trug ein Gewand das von der Farbe her dem der Palastwache glich, um seine Schulter war ein langer blauer Pelzumhang geschlungen und ein weißes Tuch verband zwei mit Knochenteilen besetze Lederriemen.

Außerhalb des Kreises neben dem König stand ein hochgewachsener, dürrer Mann, Mitte 60. Er hatte eine Halbglatze und stechende schwarze Augen. Seine Tracht war im Gegensatz zu dem des Königs überhaupt nicht verziert und nur ein dünner brauner Lederriemen um dessen Hüfte brachte etwas Farbe in das ansonsten graue Gewand. In der Hand hielt der Mann einen dicken Stab in den zwei glänzende Steine eingesetzt waren.

Ansonsten war der Raum leer und die Schritte der drei Botschafter halten auf dem steinernen Boden wieder.

Gandalf führte sie bis zur Hälfte der Kammer dann bedeutet er seinen Gefährten stehen zu bleiben. Der Zauberer führte seine Hand an die Linke Schulter und Legolas und Gimli taten es ihm gleich.

„Seid gegrüßt Gandalf, der Weiße, Legolas Thranduils Sohn, Prinz von Düsterwald und auch Ihr Gimli Gloins Sohn, Zwerg vom Einsamenberg. Ich bin Aseno, der oberste Magier von Minenque.", sprach der alte Mann neben dem König. „Es ist gar selten dass wir Besuch von unseren Verbündeten aus dem Norden bekommen, ihr sagtet ihr hättet eine Botschaft für König Kereg, so sprecht."

„Und auch wir grüßen Euch König Kereg, wir bringen eine Nachricht von unserem König Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Wie Ihr vielleicht erfahren habt greifen feindliche Kämpfer, deren Kräften wir alleine nicht gewachsen sind, den Norden unseres Reiches an. Der König Gondors schickt uns, nun da Haradwaith und Gondor Verbündete sind, um Euch zu bitten Eure Truppen gen Norden zu schicken und uns im Kampf beizustehen."

„Fürwahr wir haben von den Angreifern auf das Königreich erfahren doch wussten wir nicht dass Eure Lage so schlecht steht dass Ihr bis nach Haradwaith reist um Unsere Soldaten zu rekrutieren. Sagt gegen was für einen Feind kämpfen wir?", wieder sprach der Magier zu den drei Gefährten während der König nur zuhörte.

Bei den Botschaftern führte Gandalf das Wort welche nun antwortet: „Im Moment kämpfen wir gegen das Fußvolk aus Forodwaith, doch es wird sich bald eine weitaus größere Macht gegen uns stellt. Nur durch eine vereinte Streitmacht kann ein Sieg errungen werden."

„Wir kennen die Macht aus dem tiefen Norden, schon seit Jahrhunderten warnte uns der Seher von Juaren davor, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Kraft erwacht.", Aseno machte eine Pause während der König ihm auf ihrer eigenen Sprache etwas sagte, der Magier nickte einmal und fuhr dann fort: „Euch, Gandalf, wird bewusst sein, dass man diese Macht nicht mit Waffenstärke alleine besiegen kann, die Kräfte die nun erwachen sind nicht irdischer Natur, also sprecht, wozu braucht ihr unsere Truppen?"

„Ihr habt Recht, ich weiß von diesem Problem, doch ich weiß auch dass der Schrecken aus Forodwaith durch physischen Schaden gebremst werden kann. Des Weiteren hoffe ich eine Lösung zu finden um diese Macht wieder zu bannen.

Wir stehen nun auf derselben Seite, alles was nun in Gondor passiert dass betrifft auch den Osten."

Gerade als der Magier erneut das Wort ergreifen wollte ertönte des Königs Stimme: „Wir werden Gondor unsere Soldaten schicken." „Mein König?", Aseno schien etwas verwirrt aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Herrscher selbst das Wort ergriff.

„Die Haradren stehen noch in der Schuld des Königreiches Gondor, wir haben den Frieden geschlossen nachdem der Schatten aus Mordor vertrieben wurde und Gondor ließ unsere Krieger zurück in ihre Heimat ziehen, nun werden wir diesen Gefallen erwidern in dem wir unseren Verbündeten in dieser Stunde zur Seite stehen. Aseno sagt mir wie es in der Aufteilung unserer Truppen steht."

„Jawohl Majestät. Wir haben gut 2500 Soldaten hier in Minenque und 4000 weitere im Umkreis von zwei Tagesritten. Des Weiteren befinden sich noch Truppen in Logran, Felius und Kohalan.", antwortet der Magier.

„Schickt Kundschaft zu diesen Kämpfern sie sollen sich in vier Tagen in Minenque einfinden, sorgt für Proviant, der Weg in den Norden ist weit.", der König richtet sein Augenmerk wieder auf Gandalf „Ich nehme an ihr wollt dem König Gondor selbst die Nachricht überbringen?"

„Habt Dank für Eure Unterstützung, Ihr seid ein vorausblickender Herrscher, jedoch muss ich Euch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe suche ich eine Lösung um die Macht aus Forodwaith zu vernichten, ich hoffe die Antwort darauf hier in Juaran zu finden, es soll dort Schriften geben die uns weiter helfen könnten."

„Ihr seit gut informiert, gut Ihr dürft nach Juaran reisen und diese Schriften einsehen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Gondors König die Nachricht von unserer Unterstützung auf anderen Wege erfährt.", der König lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück was für Aseno das Zeichen war das Gespräch weiter zuführen.

„Die Schriften von denen ihr Sprecht hat der Seher von Juaran vor über Hundert Jahren selbst verfasst, seid ihr denn der alten Sprache der Haradren mächtig?"

„Nein, soweit ich weiß hat die vergessene Sprache nie die Grenzen Eures Landes überquert."

„Nun, ich werde Euch jemanden meiner Magier mit auf den Weg geben der für Euch die Schriften übersetzt.", Aseno überlegte kurz. „Ihr müsst Euch bewusst sein, dass selbst unter uns nur mehr wenige diese Sprache sprechen und auch lesen können, selbst unter den Gelehrten ist es eine Kunst die nicht weit verbreitet ist. Dennoch ich glaube ich habe einen Magier in meinem Befehl der sowohl die vergessenen Sprache als auch die Eure beherrscht."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er seinen Stab zweimal auf den Boden und sofort schwang einer der Türflügel auf und eine Palastwache erschien.

„Iek Amar et Zahra, to a kire.", forderte der Magier in der Sprache der Haradrim.

Sofort war der Angesprochene verschwunden und gab die Nachricht weiter.

Während Gandalf sich im Namen von Aragorn bei dem König und dessen Magier bedankte schwang die Tür auf und eine junge Frau trat in den Raum. Wie die anderen Haradren hatte sie eine bräunlich- rote Haut und schwarze Haare. Um ihren Leib trug sie, wie Aseno, einen langen grauen Umhang der bei jedem Schritt über den Boden schleifte, sie begrüßte zuerst den König mit der typischen Handhaltung auf der linken Schulter dann Aseno und die drei Gefährten, wie Legolas jedoch auffiel war ihr Blick gen Boden gerichtet, doch den König und dessen Magier schien dies nicht zu stören.

„Zahara, Ihr werdet die Botschafter des Königs von Gondor nach Juaran begleiten, Eure Aufgabe ist es für sie die Schriften des Sehers zu übersetzten, des Weiteren werdet Ihr auch unsere Sprach für sie übersetzten, aus allem anderen halten Sie sich jedoch heraus.

Ihr werdet Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang abreisen."

Die junge Frau blickte zwar etwas irritiert drein, fand aber schnell wieder ihre Fassung, sie nickte mit dem Kopf und ging wieder mit einer Verbeugung, nachdem Aseno ihr mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet hatte zu gehen.

Nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen war richtete sich Aseno erneut zu den Gefährten.

„Wir werden für den Transport und die Lebensmittel sorgen, begebt euch bitte nun in Eure Gemächer die Wache wird euch den Weg weisen.", sein Stab klopfte wieder auf den Boden und der Hauptmann, der die Gefährten bereits herein begleitet hatte, erschien. Gandalf verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung von dem König und der Elb und Gimli taten es ihm gleich bevor sie dem Palastwächter folgten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iek Amar et Zahra, to a kire"- „Schickt eine Botschaft zu Zahra, sie soll herkommen."

A/N: Diese ach so geheimnisvolle Macht aus Forodwaith hat übrigens absichtlich keinen Namen bekommen, wieso wird später noch geklärt ;-).

So, Reviews sind jederzeit gerne gesehen.


End file.
